Cold Heart
by Miki-Chan01
Summary: Seto is lost in his emotions over losing Yami, but whats happened to Yami? Warning: slight yaoi sy
1. Default Chapter

The all purpose disclaimer: good morning/afternoon/evening/night, Miki-Chan does not own Yu-gi-Oh however many posters she may own, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night, bad morning/afternoon/evening/night ^.~  
  
Miki-Chan - Ok. this is the most angsty thing I have ever written! Whoo! This was written when I was really tired, but I'm not making excuses! No I usually write better when I'm tired coz I'm not thinking about what I am writing.  
  
Yami - Typing. Not writing.  
  
Miki-Chan - Whatever, now this is unusual as I usually wouldn't have put Seto like this yet a yami poster on my wall was smirking at me evilly so. yeah, it inspired me!  
  
Yami - You have posters of me? O.O  
  
Miki - Chan - Yep ^.^! Only coz I cant find any of Bakura!!!!!  
  
Yami- Awwww. stupid tomb robber.  
  
Miki-Chan - Anyway on with the story! :P  
  
  
  
Where is the heart when you need it? Where is the clarity, peace of mind? Is it our solitude? Like our soul that floats in an empty void and excuse for a world, where am I without him? Where is my life? My justice. My world is broken like a bubble popped and where did it go? Did you pop too? Why did you leave? You said you'd never leave. But my side is cold and empty, the loneliness tugs at my mind like broken glass. Why did you tear me into shreds and be as harsh to let me still see. You tore my world, you tore my soul. Can't you see it in your eyes? Those crimson eyes that burn through me like fire are they filled with ice? Don't you feel? Is there no sorrow, no flicker of remorse inside your heart? And the warmth of your skin is gone, no longer smooth but the rough edge of a sheet. You've broken me.  
  
I am, I am destined to be alone. Is that my destiny? My sole purpose to be used and told I am loved then thrown away like a rag? What did I do to deserve this? Are my sins so great as to have to listen to this rain by myself? No lover to curl up with. The cold is biting me, it wants my soul. I feel so empty, like a hollow shell.  
  
The window is streaked with rain, my tears. If eyes are the windows to the soul why did I not see the cruelty in yours? Was I blinded, did you make me see the colour when you ripped my trusting heart from my chest? You left scars. Open wounds that still smart.  
  
I thought you were heaven sent, but you were from hell. From the evils you came. You corrupted me then slammed the door in my face. I shut the door now and walk down the black path alone. Did I send you away? Were you driven from me like a deer from a hunter? Or was it all a game, a game in which I was bait, waiting to hook the snag from the dangling line that was you. How could I fool myself into loving you?  
  
The rain beats heavily and how I wish you were here, to put your arms around me and stay. But you deceive. I remember how you promised never to leave, you broke your promise? Why did I trust you? Why did I not see?  
  
I see the place we went that time, do you remember? Where we proclaimed our love. Why can I not break down and cry? Am I too strong for emotion? Where am I? Do I see you Yami? Or were you really an illusion, I don't know why. I fooled myself, you did not fool me. I was too willing, too alone and now I ache of pain.  
  
The greatest poverty is to be alone, yet I am not poor. Why how can I be so materially happy yet inside I am dying? I am a shell. I see someone now, on my lonesome travels tonight. Will you come? Do I need you? I long to see your crimson fires again. I approach you. Is it you?  
  
You didn't say goodbye  
  
  
  
Miki-Chan - Angsty Seto!!!! Yami is bad! You made Seto sad!!!!!!  
  
Yami - O.O  
  
Miki-Chan - Reviews are very kindly accepted as I would much like to know what people think :) Its very short yes, but.  
  
Yami - You mean you want to feel happy coz someone actually read this  
  
Miki-Chan - ^_^! Of course! And of course I will be posting the second chapter!!! Surprise for Seto! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - Miki-Chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. I do own several posters though! Even if one was free!  
  
Miki-Chan - Well here's the second chapter. probably even shorter than the first but my idea inspired from a yami poster is about nearly run out :(  
  
  
  
You didn't say goodbye  
  
My lungs tight I cannot breathe, are you killing me slowly, why cant I crawl up and die? I am an idiot, pulled like a spider into a web. Will I die before I am consumed? I can only see a shadowy outline my world is spinning, is it you? The empty swings creak hollowly like the chords of my heart, the ones you pulled so vicious, so terribly. The ones that now sing a song of terror. There is someone.  
  
They are not moving. Is it a trap? But the ground is sodden with rain, no one lies in the rain. A pool, I see a pool. A blood red pool so much like your eyes, blood. They stain the ground. Who is this being who stains the ground upon which you may stand? Is there no breath? No life? Cold empty world.  
  
It is you. Oh Ra it is you. You lay there like a statue, why don't you move? Say something, jump up and pretend, rip my heart out a thousand times but please. is there no compassion? What have I done to deserve a fate like this?  
  
I feel tears. The tickling sensation on my face, so much like your fingers. Why do you have mud in your hair? What have you fallen to Yami? Why when I touch you does your skin feel so icy? Like your eyes. Your eyes are closed. Where is the breathing, your feather like breathing that sent chills down my spine? You are so young. Why do you not move? What has happened.  
  
My throat is choking, my hands shaking, I wrap my arms around you. Why do you hang so lifeless in my arms? You are so light. Your skin. A thousand cuts mar the once satin silk, why are you bleeding? Knives stab me, I feel so empty. Where am I going? Why wont you answer? Is it the rain? You never did like the rain, I remember how you used to cuddle against me so why are you out here alone? The rain has scared you, will you wake up after it is gone?  
  
Why can I not walk? My body feels like cement, you are still cold and the rain has stopped. Your never going to wake up.  
  
We never said goodbye.  
  
  
  
Miki-Chan - O.o I killed Yami! Seto is. traumatized I think.  
  
Yami - O.O I DIED? *falls over dramatically* But.. but.  
  
Miki-Chan - short again I know, but reviews will be very much appreciated! ^_^!  
  
Yami - Who killed me!? I must get revenge!!  
  
Miki-Chan - How do you know it wasn't Seto in a insane bout of rage? He was pretty disturbed! But yeah I was thinking that when I was writing it too. hm.  
  
Yami - Review - or I might ACTUALLY end up dead . . People love me right? ................ right? Uh... hello...??? 


End file.
